1. Field
This application relates generally to cloud-based servers management, and more specifically to a terminal user-interface (UI) client for managing multiple servers in hybrid cloud environment.
2. Related Art
Cloud computing can involve the delivery of computing as a service, whereby shared resources, software, and information are provided to client computers as a utility over a computer network (e.g. the Internet). A cloud computing service can provide computing resources that are requested by a user through an interact service, regardless of time and location In such a cloud computing service, when a client requests the execution of a command by an application, then one or more servers in a server layer of the cloud can execute the application and transmit the result of execution to the client. If the number of servers involved in executing the command is large, the result data can affect system bandwidth.
Prior to the disclosure of the embodiments described herein, a user of web terminal client may pass command input by a user to a connected agent. The connect agent may then execute the command and pass the result back to the Web terminal client. Thus, command execution may be allowed on only a single remote server.
Additionally, a user of a client interface of a cloud computing service may interact with a control node via a predesigned client interface with design limitations that can inhibit a user's input choices. Thus, as script may run on multiple remote servers. However, these client interfaces do not include terminal interfaces that the execution of terminal command scripts (system or otherwise).
However, the user may want to customize and execute commands and scripts across the servers of the cloud environment such as may be available with a command line interpreter (CLI) (‘shell’) that is similar to those used by the operating systems (e.g. Linux, Unix, Microsoft Windows® and the like) of the servers and/or some other user-customized format. Thus, a method and system are desired for a single unified terminal user-interface (UI) client for managing multiple servers within the clouds to improve beyond existing methods of user interfaces with the servers of a cloud-computing platform.